Death Of A Soul
by Wicked Child
Summary: No. They would tremble because she would have no guilt or regret in killing those she once held dear. A smile would adorn her delicate face as she swept a kunai across her precious sensei’s throat....
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: Applicable.  
  
AN: First foray into Naruto fanfiction. Anyway, this will be an angsty Sakura-dark fic. It will be rated R because I like to make my characters use obscene language from time to time and I rarely ever write a G rated fic. Pairings? I'm not going to promise anything other than my house rules being strictly het. ItaSaku? SasuSaku? NaruSaku? I dunno who will be with who in the end. I apolgize now if anyone seems OOC but I truly hope no one is.  
  
**Death Of A Soul**  
by Wicked Child  
  
_"Get down!"_  
  
Slowly, tired feet shuffled their way across the forest floor not knowing where they were headed, just that they were no longer where they were. The sounds of a fierce battle faded slowly as the feet shuffled on. They could easily walk to the ends of the earth and back again but nothing would change. They could walk toward the ocean and not stop; sinking lower and lower into the murky depths and it still wouldn't matter. Nothing mattered. Or rather, the owner of the tired, shuffling feet didn't matter. That simple fact had been proven time and again, and today was no exception. Except that, today, the realization that it was true finally took hold.  
  
_"I said get down! Stay back dammit! Let us handle this!"_  
  
Numbness consumed the aching body. Several wounds could easily be attributed to the numbness but even that was a lie. Knowing that one was not worth another's time, not taken seriously, and ultimately seen as useless were more than enough to leaving a body numb.  
  
_"I'm a true Leaf shinobi! Let me do my job!"_  
  
The feet shuffled toward an unknown destination, the body numb, and a mind not caring. What was left of a heart thumped in slow rhythmic beats, slowing almost imperceptibly. It had shattered when he spoke those words, and meant them. They were not spoken maliciously, just honestly. Yet his honesty shattered the heart and left it bleeding and beating.  
  
_"Listen idiot! They aren't even attacking you. Stay out of it."_  
  
A trembling hand pressed against a gash in the right arm at a poor attempt to staunch the blood flow. Faintly a scream was heard coming from the direction the feet had recently left. It didn't matter who made the scream, friend, or foe. Teammates mattered though. Except one….  
  
_"Sakura! Stay down. This one is over your skill level."_  
  
A tear slowly fell down a porcelain face. Even their sensei solidified the facts. Useless. Skill less. Unwanted. Unneeded. Unworthy of an enemy's attention. But it was _his_ final words to her that finally broke her resolve.  
  
_"This fight does not concern you. You're just in the way." __  
  
"We're a team and I fight to protect the ones I care about!"  
  
"Face it Sakura. We don't need you."_  
  
The feet stopped moving, seemingly unable to continue of their own accord. Moments later, the body dropped to its knees as a wrenching sob twisted its way from a soar, tight throat. Tears pricked the sides of emerald eyes clenched shut, but they did not fall. A silent scream resonated through her body and in her head.  
  
_"We don't need you."_  
  
Those words echoed inside her mind, but instead of fading into nothingness the words grew louder and louder until she could no longer take it and lost consciousness. The only thing she could remember as she slipped from the world was a pair of cold dark eyes turning crimson.

* * *

"Naruto. Naruto!" The Jounin shook his student in an effort to wake him, but the blond Genin showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Perhaps he had wasted too much chakra when fighting their opponents, but Hatake Kakashi highly doubted that as many of the boys wounds were beginning to heal. While that was great for Naruto, it didn't help their situation. Kakashi sighed in frustration. He needed his two students awake and ready to move as his third student was missing. "Naruto! Wake up dammit! We need to find Sakura!"

At the mere mention of her name Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Sakura-chan! I have to protect her!" He jumped up from his lying position ready to attack an invisible enemy. He blinked a few moments before realizing there were several dead bodies around him and only two live ones who looked annoyed. "Huh? Where's Sakura-chan?"  
  
"We don't know Naruto. We need to find her though and quickly," Kakashi calmly explained. "Akatsuki is still on the move."  
  
"What?" The blue-eyed boy didn't think he heard correctly. From what he could piece together, they failed in their attempt to bring the main Akatsuki down and Sakura was missing. Naruto began running around, grabbing whatever kunai and shuriken he could find. He wanted to be prepared if another fight was in store for them, although he had to admit to himself he'd really be on the losing end this time as his chakra had not begun to fully replenish. But that didn't matter because Sakura was out there somewhere and unable to properly protect herself against any member of the Aakatsuki. He would fight until he passed out from exhaustion before he allowed that to happen. What he failed to realize was that had already happened that day.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke looked on at his teammate in sheer annoyance. He knew the other boy would freak out once he learned of Sakura's disappearance. The blond fool had a crush on the girl and took things, at times, personally whenever it came to her or her safety. It was the only reason Naruto had beat Gaara. Sasuke looked down at his leg, broken but set back into place by Kakashi. It would be difficult to search the surrounding forested area with his leg as such but they really did need to find her. If for nothing else than to spare her parents from losing their only daughter.  
  
It _was the only reason Naruto beat Gaara? Don't you mean_ she _was the only reason Naruto beat Gaara?_ Sasuke brushed away that thought as quickly as it had come. What was a stupid pronoun that didn't mean anything in the first place? Nothing, plain and simple.  
  
Kakashi knelt next to his student. "I don't want to leave you here but I don't think we can use you at the same time with your leg the way it is."  
  
"I'm fine." And to prove his point Sasuke stood, albeit slowly and with a grimace adorning his face.  
  
Kakashi watched him, noting the lack of concern on his face for his fellow teammate. But he also knew that Sasuke wasn't the type to allow his emotions to register on his face lest it be that of anger or hate. If Sasuke was worried (and Kakashi was more than certain he was otherwise the boy was further into his private hell than previously thought) he refused to let it show.  
  
"See sensei? I'm fine. I'll just take the actual road while you and Naruto search the surrounding area." _And I'll be the first to find her and scold her for her stupidity in leaving when she knows it's dangerous._  
  
The older man looked at the younger. He really didn't feel that Sasuke should walk on a broken leg but he also didn't want him sitting in a grove of dead bodies by himself. In his mind's eye it was a lose-lose situation. Leave him there and risk something happening to him and they all lose. Allow him to search and worsen the break in his leg he loses. Either way losing him in the search for Sakura meant that not only did they lose but also Sakura herself lost.  
  
Finally Kakashi agreed, mainly to get Naruto to stop harassing him to start the search. He didn't need the kid to tell him how important it was to begin the search. "Fine Sasuke. Stay on the main road and use a tree branch to help you along if need be. In all honesty I'm not that worried that we won't find her. She was hurt during the fight and couldn't have gotten far and considering not much time has passed since the end of the fight and now, we should be in good shape." He looked at his two subordinates. "Naruto you take that side of the forest. Head in a northern direction. I'm taking this side and will also head in a northernly direction. Sasuke stay on the main road, again going north. If anyone finds her you know what to do. Go!"  
  
Both Kakashi and Naruto jumped to the trees and began heading north hoping to find her easily enough. Sasuke looked around and found a suitable branch not far from his current position and, using what little chakra he had left, snapped the branch from it's parent to use as a cane.  
  
"Sakura, you better be on this road. If not, I'm going to kill you when we find you."

* * *

What seemed like hours but were merely minutes, forty-five to be exact, when Kakashi and Naruto heard an anguished cry coming from the direction of the main road. Abandoning their current positions, both sped to the person making that cry.  
  
Kakashi arrived first to find Sasuke on his hands and knees staring at the road. He body shaking uncontrollably. His eyes wide in disbelief, fear. Kakashi's own heart began to race faster as he approached the boy. His visible eye widened as he slumped to his knees.  
  
_This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. It can't be happening dammit!_  
  
"Hey! Who screamed? Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke?" Naruto asked breathlessly as he walked out of the woods toward them. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what they were staring at. "This is a joke right? Hahaha! Where's Sakura-chan?" He didn't want to look where they were looking so he looked around trying to find the pink-haired girl. "Sakura-chan! You almost had me going there! You can come out now! Hahaha!"  
  
Kakashi looked up at the blond boy, the boy who only knew loneliness but never suffered loss. He watched as Naruto jumped from tree to tree trying to find their female teammate.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Come on now, this isn't so funny any more!"  
  
Sasuke's eyes never left the road, his body refusing to calm down and stop shaking. He didn't even register Naruto's calling out for Sakura. He only saw a pair of hurt emerald green eyes in his mind.  
  
"Naruto," Kakashi said softly. "Naruto, she isn't hiding from you."  
  
"Huh?" Naruto spun around to face his sensei, eyes avoiding that spot on the ground. "Of course she is sensei! Haha! Sakura-chan just wants to scare us because we didn't let her fight today."  
  
Kakashi watched sadly as the boy realized what really was going on. Or rather he watched as Naruto finally began to accept what they were seeing.  
  
"No Naruto. She isn't playing a prank. You know she's not like that."  
  
"NO! I don't believe you! I don't believe this bullshit! She's out there and I'm going to find her!" Naruto turned and fled back into the forest before Kakashi could stop him. His rage was getting the better of him. There was no way in hell he was going to believe what they were alluding to back there on that road. He refused to believe it. There was no way that whatever evidence was left was proof of anything. All of it was bullshit. Uzumaki Naruto ran blindly until his body finally gave out on him. He fell to the ground exhausted and could no longer fight the tears that had been threatening since coming upon the scene of Sasuke and Kakashi staring at the road in horror. There wasn't even a body. A primal howl escaped his lips as his body was wracked with sobs.  
  
Sasuke never once noticed Naruto's presence or absence. His eyes remained fixed on the sight before him. Blood. A lot of blood, too much blood for a human to survive. A red dress shredded and torn with bits and pieces of pink hair strewn across the road mixed in with the blood. He didn't even notice his lips moving or his voice speaking. He only saw blood, a shredded dress, and in his mind hurt emerald green eyes turning to those of accusation.  
  
Kakashi watched as Sasuke lost his grip on reality. He worried for Naruto but was more worried about the Uchiha boy. He watched as the rookie genius became trapped in a new nightmare. One word continued to come from his mouth, all else in the world forgotten.  
  
"Ss..ss…akura. Sakura. Sakura…." 


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: Still applicable.

**Death Of A Soul: Chapter Two**  
by Wicked Child 

Their hearts heavy, the three men made their way back to their village, each with a somber expression adorning their faces. No one spoke. No one knew what to say. What could they say? Two had lost their teammate and one lost his student. Speaking now would prove pointless. They all knew what happened.

They failed.

The three of them failed in protecting their teammate. They failed in seeing what her presence meant. They failed so many things, no one more worse than the other. The cold hard truth was simple. They failed. And now they walked toward their home bringing with them the news that Haruno Sakura did not accompany them.

Kakashi looked back at his two subordinates. Both boys had their eyes downcast, hands shoved in their pockets. It had been a difficult task in getting both prepared for the journey home. Naruto had run himself out, passing out in the forest from the release of emotion. It had been a difficult task to leave Sasuke but he had refused to leave the bloody scene. Kakashi had acquiesced and searched for Naruto on his own only to return to find Sasuke in the same spot. At least by then the Uchiha had stopped repeating her name as though it were a mantra of his.

Sasuke had looked up at him then and said that he'd tell her parents. He also stated that he'd kill his brother not only for himself but for Sakura as well. Kakashi internally recoiled at the newfound hatred in his genius student. He then watched as Sasuke began picking up the remnants of red dress that littered the ground, silently and carefully placing them in his pack. Kakashi thought he heard the boy whispering her name again. He himself was at a loss as to what he should say or do. Team Seven was his first successful team. The only team he ever passed. He loved them each, individually and as a group. It never once crossed his mind to not lay down his life for any of them. He would gladly do so, but he refused to allow any of them to do such a thing for him. He had lost friends in battle, but never a student.

His mind brought a memory from their first real mission to the Country of the Wave. He had stated that he wasn't going to let anyone on his team die. They had complete faith in him then, despite his eccentricities. She had faith in him. _Add the guilt from her death to your ever growing list Kakashi_, he thought bitterly.

The gates of Konoha loomed in front of them. It had been only days since they left but to each an eternity separated them from those housed safely within. The guard nodded at them as they passed by, frowning slightly at the absence of their pink-haired companion. However, their battered appearance mixed with their solemn faces told him everything he needed to know. She didn't make it.

The trio continued their journey through their beloved village toward the Hokage's office. None were in the right mindset to confront their village leader but it was something that had to be done. Delaying the inevitable would prove much more detrimental than most would think.

Naruto didn't want to see the old lady. He didn't want to walk in there with one less shinobi by his side. He didn't want to say that his Sakura-chan wasn't coming home. He didn't want to admit that he failed in protecting her. She wasn't strong and he knew that. It's why he always declared that he'd protect her, save her from danger regardless of his own safety. He loved the girl even when he knew he didn't have a chance in hell in getting her to see him as anything more than a teammate she decked every now and again.

He didn't even know why she walked away. A part of him wondered if some unseen enemy had snatched her while the others were locked in battle. He remembered screaming at her to get down so as to avoid a shuriken attack but then he lost sight of her. He tried not blaming himself for losing her in the fight but the damn enemy was relentless. He clenched his fists, his body trembling with pent up emotion. Screaming himself hoarse in the middle of a forest wasn't enough to expel everything he was feeling. He then looked at his sensei and narrowed his eyes.

In his mind, their sensei didn't do very much in searching for Sakura. He saw the blood and the dress and the hair and declared her dead. _Where the fuck was her body then? Did he really think some animal gobbled her for an afternoon snack? Why didn't he search harder? There was no body dammit! Sakura-chan could still be out there and Kakashi-sensei doesn't give a damn!_ He glanced at his remaining teammate. Naruto had to admit he'd never seen such an expression on Sasuke's face.

"You look how I feel," the blond said softly.

Sasuke closed his eyes, ignoring the pain in his broken leg. He didn't want to hear Naruto's voice. He had already tuned out the lively sounds of the village around him because they didn't know what pain was. They didn't what had happened. In his mind, they had no right to be happy and laughing when one of their own had stupidly walked away from a battle only to be killed in her retreat.

He didn't want to hear Naruto's voice ever again because whenever he did he expected a feminine voice following it tell the blond to shut up or reprimand him one way or another. But that wasn't going to happen now. It would never happen again. He would never see the pink-haired girl deck the blond boy for showing affection toward her or for calling his rival a bastard. He would never see the pink-haired girl again. She would never ask him to go on a date. She wouldn't blush in his presence when he acknowledged her. She wouldn't say the words he secretly longed to hear from someone, anyone. She would never again be by his side.

Sasuke thought about the dress, or what was left of it inside his pack. He had every intention of cleaning the cloth and returning it to her parents. It was a gruesome thought, and perhaps gesture, but it was all they had left of Sakura. It was all he could give them.

_And it's all your fault Uchiha. You were the final nail in that girl's coffin._

"Tch." He looked away not wanting to listen to his conscience.

"Naruto. Sasuke. We're here," Kakashi said, his tone neither somber nor indifferent. Naruto wasn't really sure but he thought that was the moment he began hating his sensei.

* * *

She lay on the bed sleeping rather peacefully despite the injuries incurred on her last mission. His eyes watched as she slowly shook off the vestiges of slumber. His partner had thought him crazy for taking the near dead girl after their battle with her teammates, but Kisame never once voiced his disdain for fear of angering the prodigy. But then, Kisame never could fully see inside Itachi's mind or how it worked. There was a very distinct reason he brought the girl. The question was, however, would she actually go along with what he had in mind?

Sakura slowly opened her eyes with the vague notion that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. The room was dim, lightened only by several torches scattered about the room, casting eerie shadows on the walls and ceiling. Her mind registered that she was lying on a bed, the covers tucked neatly around her almost as though they were the bonds keeping her chained to the bed. It should have brought fear with that knowledge but right then she didn't care. She wasn't so sure she could care any longer. What did surprise her though was the fact that her body did not ache as it once did.

She recalled falling to the ground, exhausted emotionally and physically, the memory, and an image of Sasuke's Sharingan glaring down at her. She immediately pushed Sasuke out of her mind. There was no way regardless of her current situation, which she had yet to discover, did she want that Uchiha in her mind. The kunoichi closed her eyes, the memory of the ground rushing up to meet her. A smirk formed its way on her small mouth. "Face meet floor."

He watched as she smirked and finally spoke, her voice hoarse from lack of hydration. She was still so young, and innocent. It rang throughout her words, even if they were just simple nonsense. It would be a pleasure in corrupting her, bending her to his will. _Perhaps, foolish little brother, her corruption will bring about your hate. Maybe then you'll be worthy of my time._

The girl moved her head to the side, blinking at the stonewall before turning it to the other side, her eyes searching the rest of the room. She felt a presence but was unable to pinpoint where it came from. To her it was all encompassing rather than one definite location. She licked her lips and cleared her throat in preparation of speak.

"I know you're there. I can feel you even if I can't see you. Who are you and why am I here?" _What do you want with me?_ she added silently.

"Who I am is of no consequence. You are here because I brought you here." His smooth, lulling voice echoed in her head.

Licking her lips again she responded. "That's all well and good sir, however that doesn't answer my question. Who are you?" _Please don't say that you're with Orochimaru!_ Sakura wasn't sure if could handle seeing the man that killed the Third and cursed Sasuke.

"I am not Orochimaru. But I am no friend either." Itachi watched as his words sunk into her head. She was putting on a good act, although he was more certain than it was more out of ignorance than sheer willpower.

His answers were irritating her. He answered without answering and a person could only put up with for so long, and right now for Sakura her patience was running out. The bed sheets were finally beginning to feel like chains keeping her locked to the bed. "Okay Not-Orochimaru-But-Not-A-Friend," she said sarcastically. "What could you possibly want with bringing me here. I am of no use to you."

A small smile tugged at his lips. She certainly was more ignorant than he thought for she didn't comprehend the danger she was in, even lying in that bed. "I will be the judge in deciding your use. For what I have in mind, at present, you will be more than useful Haruno Sakura."

Her emerald eyes widened. _How does he know my name? I never said it and I don't think anything I carried with me had my name imprinted on it._ Finally the girl was beginning to sense the danger she was in. "How.... How do you know my name?"

"I made it a point to know." Itachi paused watching the flicker of emotions in her eyes. "I also know that you are a member of Konoha's shinobi. Your sensei is none other than Hatake Kakashi. Your teammates Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, both of which surpass you in ability. In short, you're the weakest member, the expendable one."

Anger clouded the girl's eyes. "I am not expendable!" _How dare he! What a miserable ass! I know I'm weak but I'll be damned if I'm labeled as expendable!_

"Oh?" Itachi tilted his head as though he were looking at an insect display. "Then tell me kunoichi why they left you in the forest."

"They didn't leave me," Sakura spat. "I walked away from them. It's true that they don't need me. I am dead weight to them. But they would never consider me expendable. They'll search for me."

"And rescue you?"

Sakura bit her lip in response. She still couldn't see the physical manifestation of the voice that permeated the room. "Yes," she whispered.

Itachi leaned forward, comfortable with the knowledge that he was still hidden in shadow. "Is that what you want?"

"What?"

"Is that what you want? That is to say, do you want them to continue to see you as nothing more than dead weight? A useless kunoichi always in need of a savoir?" Itachi watched the girl closely, a mixture of emotions swirling in her eyes. He waited, minutes, hours, for her response. Finally it came.

"No."

"What was that kunoichi?"

"No," Sakura repeated herself.

"No what kunoichi?" Itachi watched her closely.

"I don't want to be weak. I don't want to be dead weight." Sakura bit back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"You don't want to be expendable."

"No." Sakura slowly shook her head from side to side, feeling the first tear drop as it rolled down her cheek toward her nose.

"Your are now bound to me kunoichi. Whatever my will, you obey."

Sakura nodded wondering what she had just gotten herself into but determined to not look back. _Regret is for fools. I refuse to be that fool._

"There is water on the table beside the bed if you are thirsty. Someone will bring food shortly. Tomorrow we will see how strong you will become." Itachi left silently, unseen.

Sakura felt the bed covers loosen as she tried to sit up. She glanced at the bedside table and noticed a clear pitcher filled with water and an empty glass beside it. Her hand trembling, she took the pitcher and poured it into the glass before bringing the glass to her lips. She honestly didn't think the man had drugged or poisoned the water. She fit into some unknown plan of his and therefore wouldn't kill her, yet.

"What have I gotten myself into?" With that thought in her mind, Sakura downed the water greedily, reaching for the pitcher again to slake her thirst. She never once noticed her lack of dress.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the bloodstained pieces of garment in his hand. He had attempted to clean the pieces but the blood was refusing to wash out. He was tired but feared sleep. The realization of what was missing too glaring to close his eyes.

"Sakura."

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the last kind thing he'd said to her. His shoulders slumped when his mind located the memory in question.

_"Thank you."_

He knew he couldn't count that for what took place afterward. _And yet she did her best to stick beside you._

Sasuke gently laid the last garment on the counter before walking away. He had yet to clean up after returning home and from the Hokage's office. She was less than happy at the outcome. But Sasuke didn't think the woman could understand what really happened. Hokage-sama couldn't possibly understand what Team Seven lost that day in the forest.

_"I'm sorry to hear of her death. She had a lot of promise as a medic-nin."_

_"Old lady Tsunade you have to send a team out to search for her. We never found her body! She might still be out there!" Naruto pleaded with their Kage, his fists clenched and shaking._

_"Naruto," Kakashi said calmly. "Hokage-sama cannot afford to waste men on a search." He placed a hand on the boy's head in an effort to comfort, or rather subdue him. However, Naruto would not have any of it._

_Slapping his sensei's hand a way Naruto turned his anger on the famous Jounin. "Don't touch me you bastard! You gave up too soon! You never cared about finding her, even if it was just a piece of her! You never gave a damn about Sakura-chan! All you've ever cared about is your precious protégé."_

_Kakashi's eye narrowed at his student's outburst. "Naruto! Don't you ever insinuate that I never cared about one of my students. I care about each of you equally and losing Sakura is just as hard on me as it is you."_

_"Bullshit! You were too calm when we found out she disappeared. You were too fucking calm when we found the blood! You never once said a damn thing about her on the journey home!"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"No!" Naruto's anger was beginning to manifest itself in the form of orange chakra, his eyes switching between deep blue to angry red. "Save it Kakashi-sensei. I will no longer tolerate you as my sensei."_

_"Naruto!" This time it was Tsunade calling his name. But the boy didn't care. No one cared about Sakura's death except for him and maybe Sasuke. "Naruto!" she tried again. "I will not have you accusing a well decorated member of our team with such nonsense!"_

_"Our team? What about my team? What about Sakura? What about her parents?" Naruto's rage wasn't quieting and he'd be damned if anyone refused him his right to be angry. "My team is broken! I don't expect you to understand old lady! You would pick his side because no one would ever want to go against the great Copy Ninja!"_

_"Naruto!" Kakashi again tried to reign in his student, doing his best to keep his voice neutral._

_Naruto turned to glare at whom he considered his former sensei. "Fuck you. Team Seven is dead. It died the moment you gave up on Sakura. Fuck you Kakashi. FUCK YOU!" With that, Naruto stormed out of the Hokage's office leaving behind him a wake of hurt feelings, anger, and bridges if not burned then too shaky to approach._

_Kakashi watched the retreating back of his former student. He knew that there was no way in hell that the two of them would see eye to eye on this particular situation. He was hurt; undeniably hurt that Naruto had so unabashedly accused him of not giving a damn. He had sacrificed too much for Konoha to allow such a thing to be said in his presence. But the loud mouth boy refused to let him answer and any action Kakashi could take to defend himself would have most likely resulted in a battle between student and teacher._

_"I'm sorry Hokage-sama," he said to the blonde woman. He truly was. In Kakashi's eyes he had failed as a teacher and to him that was worse than failing a mission because when he failed a mission, it meant he was dead and would not have to deal with the aftermath. Failing as a teacher meant he would have to live with that failure for the remainder of his days._

_"Don't be sorry Kakashi. I understand the boy is distraught," Tsunade said sympathetically. She clearly saw the pain that the Jounin tried his hardest to hide._

_"He's right you know."_

_Both Tsunade and Kakashi looked at the Uchiha boy who had up until that point remained silent._

_Tsunade glanced at Kakashi before asking, "What do you mean Sasuke?"_

_"Team Seven is dead. It died the moment we failed to protect one of our own. It died the moment we failed to teach one of our own." Sasuke kept his head bowed, eyes trained on the floor where, in his mind's eye, he saw petal pink hair strewn across the dirt mingled with blood. "The moment Haruno Sakura died, the heart of Team Seven died. We will never get that back, no matter what any of us do."_

_Sasuke made his way toward the exit, stopping briefly at the door that had been knocked down by his teammate. "Unlike Naruto, I will keep you as my sensei. There are no others out there that can teach or understand my ability." He paused before continuing, "But don't think for a minute that I disagree with Uzumaki. Some of what he said rings true and everyone here knows it." With that the Uchiha survivor walked away toward his house, determined to clean the shredded red dress he carried in his pack._

Back in his room Sasuke spoke to the wind. "When you died Sakura, the heart of Team Seven died. We'll never get it back." He had feared that the days of Team Seven were over when he left Konoha, only to be dragged back by a promise Naruto made to one pink-haired girl that held more sway than she knew. He had feared that the three of them would be separated, the only two people he felt he could trust and love. But that hadn't been the case and Sasuke had been grateful to Tsunade for allowing them to remain as they were. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Sasuke had always hoped in one way or another that the three shinobi would be able to stay together, working together.

Sasuke looked at the picture of the three twelve year olds standing in front of their sensei. She was smiling her delicate smile. He was smirking his usual smirk. But he remembered that day fondly. It had been a good day. A solitary tear slid down his face, unchecked.

"When you died Sakura, my heart, what was left of it, died too."

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Wow, it seems as though Sakura is almost honky dory while the boys are all about the angst-fest. Hopefully this puppy is longer for y'all. It's about 3,544 words (not including author notes, title, and disclaimer). It should also be noted that Tsunade did heal Sasuke's leg but I have had a hard time placing that within this chapter. Thank you for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 03

Disclaimer: Applicable…still.

**Death Of A Soul: Chapter Three  
**by Wicked Child 

Everything around her was black, even though she could clearly hear birds chirping in the early morning light. She felt the sun's rays beating upon her already, promising that today was going to be a grueling hot one. Not that it was going to be any different since she had come in contact with the man she had dubbed Nobnaf as he had yet to tell her his name. She hadn't even seen him or his associates, as he had, none too kindly, told her to use her hitai-ate as a blindfold.

She of course obliged, only because she felt how intimidating Nobnaf truly was. She heard it in his associate's voices, the way they trembled when around him, or came close to her. It had been a week since the forest. A week since she'd heard _his_ cruel words, even though that small girlish hope inside told her that it was out of concern he berated her. Her, benefactor for lack of a better term, had begun testing her and her skills. Overall he seemed sorely disappointed. This pissed her off and she took every opportunity to let him know, making it harder for him to train her if that was in fact what he was doing.

Sakura heard him approach in that slow yet deliberate way he chose to walk. More often than not, that alone pissed her off. Had the pink haired kunoichi known that she was easily pissed off by one of Akatsuki's most feared members, she may have reconsidered many things.

"You're late," she said, cocking her head to the side. She felt, rather than heard, him scowl. However having a sensei named Hatake Kakashi made her ever more time conscious and punctuality was something she desired.

"The world does not revolve around you kunoichi," he answered in that same smooth, lulling voice. She often times wondered if he practiced that voice in the mirror but decided against it. Or at least she decided against mentioning that wonderment to him.

She scoffed at his answer. "You're not the first one to point that out to me." _No, it's always the ones that think the world revolved around themselves that let me know I'm nothing in the grand scheme of things._

Itachi looked at the girl. She had a certain air about her that made one notice even if she herself wasn't really worth acknowledging. "You are poor in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and are mediocre in genjutsu. It is amazing that you have made it this far in your career. Then again your teammates have more than made up for it."

He smiled when he saw her visibly flinch at the continued mention of her weakness. Again, Sakura felt his change in emotion, if one could call him an emotional being. _Why don't you just give me a paper cut and pour lemon juice and salt in it why don't you? _she thought angrily.

Aloud she said, "We can't all be perfect Nobnaf now can we?" She felt him scowl at her nickname for him. _Hell yeah!_ But it was his own damn fault for not informing her of a proper name. Nobnaf would have to do until then.

"You will now be retrained in all aspects of your duty as a shinobi. You will have to excuse my absence as I have my own duties to attend. I have arranged to have some of my more capable associates teach you until I have returned." With that Itachi walked away, motioning for some of the missing-nin's at his disposal to take care of the girl.

One of the nin's walked up to the girl and smirked. This was going to be a fun day. "All right Pinky, let's see how well you do against little old me."

Sakura could feel the murderous intent in the man standing in front of her and she cringed inwardly at their close proximity. "All right Smelly. Just bring it."

The man, now dubbed Smelly, backhanded the girl sending her flying across the clearing. He looked back to see Itachi's response but was only met with a fading figure who didn't bother to turn around. Today was going to be a good day indeed.

* * *

Ino sat facing the wall opposite her bed, a red ribbon clutched in her hand. The news had spread like wild fire: Haruno Sakura was dead. She couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it until she saw Naruto, seemingly broken, crying unabashedly at the memorial. Her hand instinctively gripped the ribbon tighter, in an attempt to hold on to something that was no longer there. 

"The memorial," she whispered to herself as tears began to slip freely from their blue prison.

_The boy who loved the pink-haired girl and swore to protect her refused to be consoled. He slapped away his sensei's hand and glared at the tall, gray haired Jounin for even attempting to touch him. Ino didn't want to admit it, but the vibes whether it was chakra or just raw emotion that Naruto emitted scared the hell out of her._

_She turned her attention to Sasuke who was silent as ever which was nothing unusual, but Ino knew that Sakura's death meant something to him. As she watched him now he looked more hollow than any other time she had seen him. He didn't take notice of anyone around him; his eyes just stared at the picture her parents had given the Hokage to use for the memorial. Normally something like this would elicit a form of jealous in Ino but somehow she knew that it was only right._

_The sounds of someone else crying turned her attention to her right. Rock Lee was crying his heart out, but seemed slightly more subdued than Naruto. His teammate TenTen hugged him in an effort to placate the boy but to no avail. Not even his sensei, Gai, could do anything to quiet the boy. Ino sighed inwardly. She knew Sakura would feel guilty if she knew how people were reacting to her death. She'd ultimately blame herself and sink into a deep depression._

_After the memorial she watched as Sakura's mother walked toward Sasuke and thanked him for informing her of Sakura's death._

_"I know how much you meant to her Sasuke-kun, so it seemed only fitting that you told me about her…" Sakura's mother could no longer continue as fresh tears overcame the woman._

_Sasuke looked lost. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her the way I should have," was all that he could say before the woman was led away by the Godaime._

_Ino watched as everyone left the memorial except Sasuke and Naruto who remained behind, both staring at the picture. Ino half wondered who carved Sakura's name into the memorial. She assumed it to be Kakashi-sensei and left it at that. She wanted to say something to the remaining members of Team Seven but her throat constricted._

_"Ino."_

_The blonde looked toward the source of the voice calling her. Shikamaru stood off to the side, waiting for her to join him. She nodded and walked over, allowing him to take her arm as he escorted her back to her home. As they left the memorial she thought she heard the boys talking to each other. Once on the streets of Konoha Shikamaru looked over at the silent kunoichi._

_"Ino. How are you holding up?" A part of him hoped she wouldn't open up to him and spill her thoughts regarding the situation because it'd be troublesome but then another part of him didn't care if she did._

_The girl looked over at her teammate and buried her face into his neck, the sobs overtaking her body that could no longer hold back the anguish. For the first time in her life, Yamanako Ino wanted to be called Ino-pig. Shikamaru looked toward the sky and watched the clouds pass by lazily. He then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the girl and held her tight._

_Later that night, Ino had gone back to the memorial to take one last look at the smiling pink-haired girl who had been, despite rivalries, her best friend. The area had been dark but she detected another presence, an unidentifiable one at that. She tried to push it out of her mind and focus on the picture of Sakura surrounded by sakura blossoms, and even a few daisies with one cosmopolitan thrown into the mix._

_A noise sounded to her left and Ino whipped her head in that direction. The presence was closer to her now but still undetectable. Her eyes searched the darkness to no avail. She sighed and turned her head back to the memorial only to find something was missing._

Ino closed her eyes and brought the ribbon up to her lips. _Who would take your picture Sakura-chan?_ she thought angrily. _Who would defile your memorial by stealing from it?_

* * *

Sakura lay on her bed unmoving. The pain was unbearable but there really wasn't anything she could do about that other than sucking it up. It hurt to breathe, but that was one of the drawbacks to being alive. The men Nobnaf had left her with took delight in breaking her spirit that day. Time after time they displayed their superiority over the young girl. The man dubbed Smelly enjoyed taunting her, and in her mind's eye she envisioned Zabuza, as he was really one of the only missing-nin's she had ever encountered. 

The "training" sessions had been going on for the past three days with no benefactor in sight. No medic-nin came to tend to her wounds, a fact that Sakura determined to be due to Nobnaf's absence. She tended to her own wounds to the best of her ability, but she had only gotten so far with Tsunade-sama's teachings. The little bits she did know weren't awfully helpful and that pissed the girl off. Right then all she wanted was to hear her mother's voice calling her from downstairs, reminding her of some appointment with her team or asking for help with chores around the house.

Sakura bit back her tears. She didn't want to think about her mother. The two were extremely close and thinking about the older woman would only bring out about a horrible depression Sakura wasn't sure she would be able to overcome. But no matter how much she didn't want it to, her mind brought up images of her home, Konoha, Ino-pig, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, the Academy, and so many other memories.

She wondered if they missed her. Undoubtedly her mother missed her little girl, but what about the others? She was more than certain Naruto missed her, but what about Sasuke? His last words to her stung, no matter how many times she tried to convince herself otherwise. No matter how she tried to tilt her head at a different angle and squint, they still rang with the truth of his feelings toward her.

He despised her presence in the field.

Before she could control her emotions, her body painfully shook with the sobs that sent her into a dreamless sleep.

Sakura felt a pain in her side. It was there, and then it would go away only to reappear moments later. She didn't understand what was going on and tried to swat the offending pain away. Her body was beaten as it was, it didn't need anything more done to it.

For several moments it seemed as though the swatting effect worked as nothing came after and the girl contented herself into snuggling further into the bed. It was an unwise decision on her part.

Suddenly her body was slammed against the stonewall, pain bursting throughout her body. A hand closed its way around her throat and a specific scent lingered in the air.

"Get your ass up Pinky. Just because he's not here doesn't mean you can get away with not training."

The man smiled viciously. She wasn't wearing her damned hitai-ate and he clearly saw the color of her eyes. The girl was a pretty little thing, but he wasn't interested in kid pussy. However, beating the living shit out of her proved much more pleasurable than making her a little fuck toy. Why Itachi brought her home with him remained a mystery, but Smelly figured that even a fucked up young man like him must want to get banged every now and again.

He moved closer to the girl and whispered, "You've got three minutes to get your sorry ass out in the field. The rest of us are waiting to train." He then dropped the girl and strode out of the room leaving Sakura desperately trying to catch her breath. He absently wondered if she would defy him and not show up, but he dismissed that idea immediately. The girl was weak and would do what she was told. He did however, miss the murderous look she gave his retreating figure.

Three minutes later, hitai-ate blindfold in place, the girl limped her way into the field where Smelly and his band of merry missing-nin's waited to beat the shit out of her. _If this is Nobnaf's way of training me I'd be better off going up against Orochimaru. At least he might give me a chance to land some hits instead of degrading me like this._

"Okay kunoichi, let's see what you've got today."

Sakura scowled. _What I have today? How about a sore body asshole! I swear to God you broke my arm the other day. This morning has given me a sore throat, so much so it hurts even more to breathe. I smell and I need to take a shower. I hate you. And I will kill you when this is over. Hell yeah! _Aloud Sakura said, "Whatever, Just hurry up and beat me already."

"Giving up so soon Pinky?" Smelly taunted her, much to amusement of his fellow nin's.

"What's there for me to give up? You aren't doing your job of training me asshole. I doubt WhatHisFace actually wanted you to get your rocks off by beating me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He has plans for me. I doubt a beat up kunoichi is what he had in mind. So now, if you're done with the chit chat, just bring it." Despite her words, Sakura crouched into a defensive position. She knew she couldn't beat these men, no matter what she did. But upon further reflection, she'd be damned if they humiliated her just for the sake of their perverse amusement.

Smelly grinned maliciously. "If you so desire your death, then who I am I to deny you?"

"Just bring it you smelly oaf."

* * *

Itachi breathed in the familiar forest. It wasn't home to him, but then no place was home to him. Every safe house, headquarters, meeting place, and inn was merely a place for him to rest during missions. Even when he did have a home, he never thought of it as such. He knew his partner felt the same, which could have been one of the reasons they tolerated one another. 

The sound of fighting not far off in the distance caught their attention.

Kisame grinned, the scent of blood in the air. "It sounds as though your little kunoichi is working hard."

Itachi said nothing but tilted his head to acknowledge Kisame's words. The two could definitely hear a young woman's grunts and even screams of rage at some points. They walked toward the clearing, slow, and deliberate, as they never rushed unless it was called for.

The scene that greeted them was not what either expected. The pink-haired kunoichi was facing off with one of Akatsuki's underlings, his proper name escaping both Kisame and Itachi. _Sakura named him Smelly if I remember correctly,_ Itachi thought absently.

Smelly had just kicked the girl, propelling her into a tree trunk several yards away. The girl slammed into the tree before falling to the ground, coughing up blood. Her hitai-ate slipped off, falling unceremoniously to the ground. Her eyes glossed over as they stared at the ground.

Her body was badly bruised and cut. To Itachi, she looked as though her left arm was broken. It had only been three days since his departure; he didn't expect to return to find her in this condition. Either the girl was truly weak beyond help or the fools hadn't been doing their proper duties as he had described.

"Come on Pinky. Don't tell me you're already tired. We barely started." Smelly taunted the girl and laugh cruelly as she coughed up more blood.

Sakura hated this man. He never laid a finger on her in a sexual manner, but she felt as though he had defiled her in some manner. She was being laughed at. Taunted. He degraded not only her, but all kunoichi with his words and actions. She coughed again, bringing a little more blood than previously. She heard him laughing obscenely at her broken body. Something inside finally snapped.

Emerald green eyes hardened as they moved their gaze from the ground to the missing-nin that decided to torment her ruthlessly. A mixture of blood and saliva trailed down her chin to the ground, pooling on the forgotten hitai-ate.

"I will kill you."

The missing-nin stopped laughing. Her words were soft and barely carried across the distance between them, but everyone in the field heard her perfectly.

"What did you say you little bitch?" Smelly began to move forward but stopped when a grayish-blue hand landed on his shoulder preventing any further movement.

"I don't think so," Kisame said, grinningly menacingly. Smelly's eyes widened with fear before nodding dumbly.

Itachi walked toward the girl who had not once taken her eyes off her tormentor. That alone pleased him greatly. Murderous intent radiated from her very soul. She certainly did not like the man he had left her with. Seeing her stare at the missing-nin, with the blood dripping down her chin moved him in ways Itachi thought were not possible. _How else will you surprise me Haruno Sakura?_

The prodigy stopped in front of the girl, his cloak blocking her view. She made no move to see around him. She made no noise. He knelt in front of her, lifting her chin so their eyes would meet. He hadn't activated his Sharingan upon returning home. He let her gaze into the black depths that were his eyes before allowing her to see his Sharingan. Her eyes widened and she attempted to shrink back in fear but his grip on her chin tightened considerably.

"I do not think so kunoichi. You are bound to me. You will obey me." That smooth, lulling voice reached her ears and Sakura blanched.

_No, it can't be. He can't be Nobnaf. Please say this isn't reality. Tell me I didn't bind myself to this man of all people. Please God!_

"U…Uchiha," she whispered, fear clearly heard in that lone statement. "Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi merely closed his eyes and reopened them in response. The Sharingan was gone, replaced by the natural color God had given him. The girl before him tried to shake her head in disbelief. The murderous intent that had permeated the air surrounding her was replaced by cold fear.

"Do you now wish I was Orochimaru?" He lifted his free hand and tapped her forehead, rendering the girl unconscious. He watched as her eyes closed and her body slumped. Her arm was definitely broken. He carefully took the girl into his arms before turning around and addressing the missing-nin.

"You had a simple task. You were ordered to train her."

"Itachi-sama, forgive me." Smelly attempted to kneel but Kisame's grip on his shoulder prevented movement of any kind save for his mouth. "I misunderstood your orders."

Itachi narrowed his eyes before turning away. "Come Kisame. Leave the missing-nin and his entourage."

Kisame looked at his partner in surprise. "What? No punishment Itachi?" He'd been looking forward to some excessive killing.

The younger man stopped and turned his head slightly. "They will be punished. I am going to hold this girl to her words." He looked toward the building that had become home. "She will kill him."

Kisame grinned. "It's your lucky day. Itachi is gonna let his new toy kill you. Your death will be a lot less painful that way." He left the man to follow his partner. These men had disobeyed the Uchiha prodigy and failed in their mini-mission to train the girl. Kisame knew that the young man did not trust a failure and would therefore resort to training the girl himself.

_What have you gotten yourself into Uchiha?_ He wondered. _What plans do you really have for the girl?_

Itachi brought the girl to her room and summoned a medic-nin. He hadn't ordered one to watch over her, as he hadn't expected her to be in such a state. Then again he knew he shouldn't have been all that surprised. The men that worked for him were of the unsavory sort. Leaving the girl in their "care" was a foolish mistake on his part. Now the girl would be useless until she properly healed. There weren't many that he felt he could justifiably trust in training the girl which meant he would have to work with her personally.

He stepped back as the medic-nin began to examine the girl. The man frowned when he noticed the girl's arm. "Her arm's broken. I may have to re-break it if it doesn't begin to heal properly."

Itachi merely nodded. The girl really was in poor condition.

"When was the last time she's eaten?" The medic-nin looked back to his master.

"I've been away for three days. If no one has brought her food since then, I would think that was the last time she ate." Itachi's brow furrowed at that thought. No one had bothered to care for the girl in his absence, despite his warnings. _Perhaps they do not take my requests regarding her seriously. I will have to rectify that. After all, she will be the final nail in my foolish little brother's coffin.  
  
_

* * *

**AN: **Again I thank you for the reviews. I now know for a fact that there will be some form of ItaSaku in this fic though I think that was rather obvious. Other pairings will be seen at some point or another throughout as well. Some will be permanent pairings while others will be transitional pairings (i.e. rebound!). 

I should probably also warn y'all that this seems as though it's going to be a long haul and one that I'm dedicated to completing. Recent manga developments make it hard to keep things in perspective, but this is obviously an AU type of deal.

Also if anyone is on LiveJournal, I will be posting this fic in my fiction journal, username: eyelinercrush (with two underscores) if you care to check it out there (or choose to correspond on a slightly more personal basis regarding the fic and whatnot).


	4. Chapter 04

Disclaimer: Applies.

Death of a Soul: Chapter Four  
by Wicked Child

They sat in silence, her eyes entranced by the unusually clean floor while his eyes simply rested on her. They'd been like this for several hours, but neither spoke. She had nothing to say to the man who betrayed his village, his clan, and ultimately destroyed his brother. She hated this man. He had saved her from death in the forest but no reason had been given and Sakura was of the opinion that it certainly wasn't out of charity. The man hadn't a kind bone in his body.

So why?

He had repeated on several occasions that she was bound to him that his will was hers to obey. And she stupidly agreed before knowing to whom she'd been bound. She did her best not to dwell on that simple fact and instead focus on more important matters.

What was his will?

She was going to have to obey his will regardless, unless she wanted to die and there was stubborn side to Sakura that she didn't realize she had that specifically stated that she was not going to die. But Sakura wanted to know, at the very least, what his will entailed. Destroying the village seemed unlikely, it didn't interest him, or so she assumed. Had he desired, the village could have been easily reduced to rubble. So far as she knew it wasn't, which meant he didn't care about the destruction of Konoha.

_That's Orochimaru's will._

The only reason he and his partner returned to the village was Naruto. Why, she wasn't absolutely certain but she had a vague idea. Would he use her to get to Naruto? She doubted Itachi knew of the raging crush the blond had for her, but if he did, would he use that to his advantage? Most likely not. He didn't seem the type to use bait. He'd more than likely rely on his own skill than lower himself to use a mere girl as bait. She might prove a nice distraction but not bait.

And what about Sasuke? The younger brother was determined to kill the man she was now bound to. If they were to ever meet up with her former teammate Sakura was positive that she'd betray Itachi because no matter how much Sasuke hurt her, what she felt was nothing compared to what the younger Uchiha had felt for the past several years. Then again, what would Sasuke think if he saw her standing beside his brother, the one he hated most? He'd turn on her too, and then she'd have no choice but to obey Itachi until she was in the clear.

_In the clear for what? Escape?_

What if he wanted her to harm her own family or friends as he had done? What if he used that as an excuse to test her loyalty to him or her strength? Sakura didn't want to think about that path so she pushed it out of her mind as quickly as it had entered. But what if he just wanted to use her as a little play toy?

Sakura unconsciously shuddered before scratching her left shoulder. She didn't even want to contemplate that avenue of thought. Sneaking a quick glance at the man, she didn't know what to think. Did criminals like him, men who killed the people who loved and cared for them, desire such baseless things as sexual encounters? Did he want to, as Smelly had sneered at her one day, fuck her until he got his fill before throwing her to either the men or let the forest creatures take care of the rest? But the longer she sat with Itachi, the more she became certain he was a non-sexual creature. Not that she knew anything of sex of course, just what little she'd accidentally seen of Kakashi's porno books.

Nothing made sense. The only connection she had to him was the fact that she'd been the teammate of his younger brother and the boy he failed to capture. Again, the fact that she wasn't special slapped her in the face.

He watched her. Others would more than likely think she'd lost her mind, seemingly staring blankly at the floor, hardly moving, but he knew that her mind was churning. The girl was intelligent, surprisingly so for someone her age. She'd become formidable with age, if she reached that far. Maturity could only sharpen her mind more than it already was from a dagger into a nicely honed instrument of warfare. Her promise with genjutsu provided all sorts of possibilities. She may not have a bloodline limit but her mind more than made up for it. If she continued to progress with genjutsu, Itachi wondered at what her mind could do with forbidden mind jutsus.

Prior to the forest incident, her team had been asked a relatively simple question by their sensei. His brother hadn't answered while Naruto-kun had looked confused but tried to pass it off with a few quick nods and squinted eyes. The girl looked annoyed. Kakashi-san had sighed and asked Sakura to explain for the boys' sake, which she did in detail. At the time Itachi was, if anything, amused. Two potentially powerful shinobi getting a lecture on genjutsu from an inferior kunoichi. In all truthfulness he found the scene utterly pathetic.

He also thought the girl would make a better mother than kunoichi. He still thought that but as long as he had her, he was going to use her until she really did prove worthless. The girl was book smart. She had the knowledge but no tutelage. That of course was going to change. He would make her a killer; he would destroy her, her innocence, her faith, her soul. Those she once loved would tremble in her presence. Not because the girl was all-powerful, although she would be exceptionally stronger.

No. They would tremble because she would have no guilt or regret in killing those she once held dear. A smile would adorn her delicate face as she swept a kunai across her precious sensei's throat. A sniff of indifference as she imbedded shuriken into her mother's back as the old woman ran from one the one person that once brought joy to her meaningless life.

And watching in horror would be his foolish little brother. He would see what the girl had blossomed into. The precious, delicate flower he had rejected and failed to protect. Anger would course through his body as he screamed to understand, tears falling from crimson eyes. Then his brother would see _him_, as he slowly walked up to the girl, placing a calloused hand around her delicate throat. The girl would look at her former teammates and simply say, "It was his will." He last words to ever be spoken from her soft lips before that delicate neck snapped in his hand.

Hatred, pure undiluted hatred, would pour from Sasuke's soul and then…. And then Itachi would finally discover if it was worth it. Perhaps he would meet his own end or provide his younger brother's.

His pulse quickened at the idea of his brother finally hating him enough to try and defeat his aniki. He saw the girl shudder and wondered briefly what thought or memory caused such a reaction. His eyes followed her hand as it scratched her shoulder. Such delicate looking hands. It would be more than fitting if some of her loved ones were killed by such delicate hands.

The door to her room opened, revealing a cloaked servant. Sakura watched as Itachi stood effortlessly and walked out, closing the door softly behind him. The silence of the room now broken by quiet sobs.

* * *

Naruto stared at the photograph in his hands. Back then things were so much simpler. Sasuke didn't have a cursed seal. Kakashi didn't pick favorites. He had people that recognized him for him. Sakura was alive, and if not beating him over the head for his adoration, was being snubbed by Sasuke for hers.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut, the tears threatening to spill. His team no longer existed. His Sakura-chan would no longer show her affection for him by beating the crap out of him. He laughed suddenly. Sakura could beat the crap out of him, yet she couldn't handle walking through a forest or save herself from Gaara of the Desert. But then, he let her beat him because that was the only way she would touch him wasn't it?

"Sakura-chan," he whispered, caressing her smiling face. "I would have won you know? Not only would I beat that bastard Sasuke and become Hokage, but I would have made you fall in love with me and you would never look back. I would have made you happy Sakura-chan." He looked up and saw Jiraiya crouched in his opened window. "Is it time Ero-Sennin?"

The older man nodded, watching his student closely. He'd never seen the boy so distraught. Angry, dumb, hurt, and beaten, but never distraught. He watched as the boy placed the photograph on his bedside dresser, looking at it longingly.

"When was that taken kid?" Sympathy evident in the old man's voice. He truly felt bad for the kid. He'd had a hard life, and now the one person he fell for was gone forever.

"A year ago." He refused to look away from her smiling face. So beautiful. So innocent. Forever preserved in this memory. Naruto felt his heart being wrenched free of his chest again and tried to hold back the anguish.

"Let's go kid." With that Jiraiya turned and leapt from the window waiting for his student to follow.

Naruto looked back at the photograph. She really was a beautiful girl, he only wished she knew that. "Watch over me Sakura-chan. I'm going away for awhile and I think it's gonna be really tough but I can do it. Just, watch over me okay? And Sasuke-bastard." The blond boy then took the same path as his sensei, determined to not look back.

When they reached the village gates, however, Naruto couldn't help but glance back in the direction of his home. A tear slipped, unchecked as he resumed his forward path.

I'm going to get stronger Sakura-chan. And when I do I'm going to avenge your death. He may be Sasuke's brother, but there's no way I can allow him to live or Sasuke to get his own revenge if I can help it. I don't care what Sasuke thinks. This is my kill. The only one I won't regret in my life as a ninja.

* * *

"He left today."

Sasuke continued in his training without missing a beat. "I know."

Kakashi watched his student. Determination laced throughout his movements as he practiced taijutsu against a wooden doll. The older man couldn't help but wonder what was on the younger boy's mind. Was it Sakura? Was it Itachi? Was it pure drive and need to get stronger? A combination of two or all three?

"Sasuke."

The younger boy grunted, not stopping in his routine. His attacks coming more fervently.

"What did you mean that some of what Naruto said was true?"

The punches and kicks came without remorse or care for the attackers well being.

"Do you agree that I gave up too quickly? That I accepted her death to easily? Or that I never cared in the first place?"

Blood began to stain the wooden doll as its attacker allowed his true emotions to show.

"Sasuke! Answer me!"

The doll broke in two after a well-placed chakra infused fist hit it unrepentant. Sasuke stared at the broken training tool, his breath coming in heavy gasps. "Why do you care so much Kakashi? It's in the past."

"She was my student. I cared just as much about her as you and Naruto. I treated her differently because she didn't have as much potential as either of you and because she was a girl but I refuse to let either you or Naruto make me out to be a heartless bastard. There was nothing more we could do. She walked away. We'll never know what happened to her but I do know she's dead and nothing I would have done is going to change that fact."

Sasuke kept his back toward his sensei. "Tell me something Kakashi. It's been bothering me for some time now."

The Jounin sighed. He really was getting to old for this. "What is it Sasuke?"

"Why didn't you summon Pakkun? He would have been able to find her, whether dead or alive, whether whole or in pieces. It wouldn't matter, but he would have found her." Sasuke turned then, looking hard at the man he felt threw away a young girls life.

"Whether or not Pakkun was summoned would not have changed anything Sasuke. Sakura would still be dead and you would still blame me." Kakashi's visible eye hardened at the accusations being hurled at him, silent or otherwise, by his last student. He'd be damned if someone tried to place the blame on him for something he had no control over. "I admit that I failed in protecting my student, but so did you and Naruto. We're all to blame, just as much as she is for walking away during a battle with S-class criminals. Do you have any idea how much I hope and pray that it was some wild animal that got her? I hope to God that your brother or his cohort didn't chance upon her after they fled. Her death at their hands would have been worse, especially since they didn't accomplish their mission."

"Trying to redirect the blame Kakashi?" Sasuke's smug look was back in place.

"Are you Sasuke? Let me tell you something kid, I respect you as a fellow shinobi of Konoha but right now I hate you as a person." Kakashi's anger finally took hold and refused to let go. He needed to get this out. He wanted to get it out. Dammit he wanted to hurt somebody. "You said some harsh things to her before she went missing and I won't deny the fact that I did too. But my words never meant anything to her as much as yours did. You think you're going to find absolution? Wake up kid, there is no such thing as absolution when you live the life of a ninja."

* * *

Sakura's sobs turned into silent whimpers. It had been two hours since Itachi left her alone, and at the moment, despite her hatred for the man she wanted a human presence with her. Noise outside her room caused the girl to wipe the tears from her face and ensure that no0 mucus ran freely. She calmed her nerves and waited. Several minutes passed before the door opened and a servant came in bearing a tray of food and drink.

Bowing before the girl, the servant stated, "Itachi-sama will return when you are done with your meal. He has much to discuss with you." The servant left as quickly as he or possibly she came.

Sakura scooted off the bed and gazed at the food. She really was hungry and she hadn't been poisoned yet, at least not through food. _Damn Smelly and his merry band of missing-nin's._ She pulled a heavy chair from the table and sat down, trying her best to elegantly scarf down the food set before her.

She was rather successful in her attempt. The memory of Sasuke and Naruto gobbling up their dinner after the tree climbing exercise before puking their guts out helped Sakura rein in her need to shovel food in her under nourished body. It wouldn't do to puke in her room that her benefactor so graciously gave her. The smell alone would be hell, let alone his reaction.

The door opened and Sakura expected to see another servant but was met with Itachi's crimson colored eyes. She stopped eating and resumed her staring contest with the floor. So far, the floor had won more times than she'd like to count.

"Please continue. I will not disturb you as you eat." Itachi's voice filled the silent room as he took his normal seat. He did not look at the girl until he knew she was finished eating.

It didn't take long as the girl finished her plate and pushed it away from her as she attempted to stand to take her normal place on the bed. As far away as she could be from him the better. Itachi looked on impassively as Sakura struggled with the heavy chair, her face screwing up in anger at her inability to use both arms to shove the damned thing as far away from her as possible.

"Sit."

She looked over at the man partially hidden in shadow. "I normally sit over there," she said pointing to her bed.

"For one so young as yourself, you are quick to jump into bed with a man in the room." Itachi's voice remained its usual smooth tone, never betraying the smirk that formed of its own accord in his lips.

Sakura blushed before blanching at his statement. "I… I'm not…." Her mouth continued to move though no sound came out. Trying again Sakura whispered, "I'm not like that."

"Sit."

The pink haired girl quickly sat back down, allowing her hair to fall in front of her face, shamed. "Yes sir," she whispered.

A moment later and a servant walked in, taking her tray as another servant walked in and placed several scrolls in front of her before disappearing through the door. Sakura looked suspiciously at the scrolls before allowing herself to touch the nearest. She looked up at Itachi who, again, merely watched her.

"What are these?" She sincerely hoped that none of them were a contract that required her signature in blood. This man was the spawn of hell and she didn't want to be bound by blood to him.

"Instruction scrolls." That damn smooth, lulling voice never once changing pitch.

"Instruction scrolls," she echoed.

Itachi gave a slight nod. "You seem to have a talent in genjutsu though it is horribly lacking. Until your arm is healed you are to study these scrolls diligently. You will be unable to actually perform any but so long as you memorize their theory that will be enough. When you are healed we will begin your physical training and retraining."

Sakura opened the first scroll she'd touched and began to gaze at the contents. She frowned. "This genjutsu is something that I won't be able to accomplish. Only Jounin's, like Kurenai-sensei or even Kakashi-sensei could complete this."

"You will study these regardless of ability Sakura-chan. Memorize their theory." Itachi watched as the girl's frown deepened.

_When the hell did he get permission to call me Sakura-chan? Only Naruto does that but at least I can kick his ass when he pisses me off. I'd be lucky to even glare in _his_ direction. He better not think I'm going to start calling him Itachi-sensei or Itachi-sama._ Sakura glanced over the first several lines of the scroll before deciding that she had better actually begin reading for fear of angering the prodigy. She soon lost herself in the scroll and had asked at one point if she could have a pen and blank scrolls to keep notes, which were quickly provided. Her good hand scribbling furiously as she read and began comprehending.

Itachi just watched his student. _At least she no longer refers to me as Nobnaf._ His face was never one to show emotion, so watching her wide array of emotions proved interesting. Her face tended to scrunch up when in thought. Her tongue sticking out to the side when writing down a particularly long note. He raised an eyebrow at one point when she squealed, "Aha!" after having read and reread a particular passage. Haruno Sakura was proving to be a most interesting individual. A part of him almost felt badly for what he was about to do; yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I thought you might like to know, that your village has declared you dead." He watched as her head shot up, green eyes wide and mouth trembling. "A memorial has already been held in your honor, and your name has been etched into the Memorial Stone." Itachi cocked his head to the side. "Your team has been broken going their separate ways, although my source tells me they were very broken up by your death."

"You lie." Sakura's body began trembling, with what she didn't know. Fear? Anger? Shock?

They didn't try to find me? They just noticed I was missing and decided I was dead? Was I not worth finding?

"I have no need to lie Sakura-chan." Itachi stood and walked toward the table. "For all intents and purposes, you are dead. Your death will more than likely be added to my or Kisame's list of kills. My brother will come after me with renewed fervor. I at first thought this an unfortunate occurrence. However, if people think you are already dead, then it might be even easier training you among other things."

Sakura said nothing. What could she say? She was dead. Her teammates gave up on her and declared her dead. Her parents thought they lost their little girl. This wasn't happening. How could she go back if she was already dead? She felt a hand, surprisingly warm lift her chin. Her wide green eyes clashed with Itachi's crimson.

"Death only hurts the first time."

* * *

AN: Apologies for the delay in update. Not positive I'm happy with the scene between Kakashi and Sasuke but I think it will do until or unless I can write a better one. I already stated that this was going to have ItaSaku of some sort, and I know of one definite NaruSaku moment (one moment that could almost not be seen as a moment at all), with SasuSaku of some sort as well.  
  
I do believe I already know how this may end despite that being far off in the foreseeable future which means what I have in mind may change. I also have to admit that I love the last scene between Itachi and Sakura. I really love the last line.  



End file.
